Sick Days with Emmett
by LiP SMACKERs
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote about an OC and Emmett. Emma falls ill not thanks to Mike Newton and Emmett has to take care of her. Only thing is, Emmett doesn't know how. This was just for fun so let's play nice : .


**((Hey there! This is just a little one-shot between Emmett and my OC. I wrote this a while back when I was sick and thought…"Man would I love to read something I could relate to right now," and this story was spawned haha. It was really just for fun and I had a great time writing it. Hope you enjoy!))**

I wasn't quite sure how I got stuck being partners with a guy who had a hilarious excuse for an immune system, but I managed to be that lucky. Mike had come down with another weird flu that I felt only giggly, nervous people like his self could catch.

I popped another cracker in my mouth as I pulled into his driveway putting my car into park. Stepping out of my car I made my way to his front door and swallowed hard before knocking. I instantly regretted eating that last cracker my throat was at a desert status and it was painful to swallow. Hopefully this visit would be quick or Mike would let me get something to drink.

I tucked a long black strand of hair behind my pale ear and brushed my side swept bangs from my bright blue eyes and smiled waiting for the door to open.

The door drew back and inside stood Mrs. Newton, blonde and smiling in all her blue eyed glory.

"Hi, Mrs. Newton," I greeted politely as she gestured me in, "Did Mike tell you I was stopping by to get his part of the assignment?" He had a tendency to not relay messages to his mother but she was so cute and understanding.

She laughed, "He didn't tell me but that's fine that you're here darling, we love having you," she said happily, "You can go ahead upstairs, Michael is in bed."

"Thank you," I smiled turning away from her and moving up the stairs to Mike's room. When I reached the top I could already hear him groaning and I slowed a little bit. I wasn't very worried, I had the immune system of a beast but he sounded _really_ bad. I shrugged it off and opened his door spotting a sprawled out, pale, sweaty looking Mike Newton.

I walked towards him as he looked up at me, "You look awful," I said sitting down on his bed next to him.

He scoffed, "I feel awful," he croaked. It sounded like he had swallowed an entire pond of frogs, it made me cringe. He looked absolutely exhausted. His cheeks were flushed, more than usual, his skin was at an all new level of pale, and he had bags under his eyes that made it seem like he hadn't slept in days.

I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled, "I hope you get better soon," I said softly in hopes it would at least comfort him. We were good friends after all, he was very awkward but he was also a sweetheart.

He smiled at me, "Thanks, Emma."

Standing from his bed to avoid awkward silence I moved over to his back pack, "Is the rest of the paperwork in here?" I asked kneeling down to unzip it.

"Yeah, it should be in a blue folder," he said sitting up a little, he grabbed a green cup and took a sip from it, wincing when he swallowed. It reminded me that I was thirst. I brought his bag over to his bed setting it on the mattress.

"What's in the cup?" I asked picking it up and looking inside.

"It's just water," he said pulling out the blue folder and tossing the back pack down on his floor, "There was ice in it at some point," he laughed.

I laughed, "You need to make sure you drink a lot of water, Mike," I said bringing the cup to my lips. My mouth watered in anticipation as the cool liquid slid down my throat.

"Emma! Don't drink from that you're going to get sick!" Mike shouted, or close enough to a shout.

I set the cup down happily quenched, "I won't get sick," I said snatching the folder from his hand, "I have a strong immune system unlike some," I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "When you get sick don't blame me," he said laying back down.

"Sure," I laughed walking out of his room, "Get well soon!" I called back to him as he waved.

Now all I had to do was put the presentation together and get through the week of school before Winter Break.

Its' Sunday…Great.

Wednesday, December 14, 2010

The week had been passing at a favorable speed but I was starting to slow down. Monday I was fine but Tuesday was when the sore throat hit and on this unfortunate day the runny nose decided to rear its ugly head. I knew I wasn't getting sick, I never did, but I didn't want to be bothered by anything that would need too much of my attention.

I looked out my car window at the annoying amount of snow piled on the ground. I didn't want to walk in it considering I didn't wear any snow boots, just black canvas shoes. My dad, unlike most, was ahead of the game and salted our houses walk way and shoveled our driveway so I hadn't been thinking when I left this morning that not everywhere would be that way. Skinny jeans and a thin, for snowy weather, gray jacket wasn't going to cut it. But I couldn't stay in my car for forever.

I sighed and grabbed my oversized gray and black purse putting all my books and binders in it and popping my door open. I shivered as the cold air stole the heat out of car in an instant. I glanced back at how far the school was and groaned. I was going to be soaked by the time I got inside.

"It's just too far," I mumbled to myself leaning my forehead against my steering wheel. I heard the bee cember 12ll ring but I couldn't will myself to get out just yet.

I heard familiar laughter by my open door and turned my head quickly to see the big grin of my boyfriend, I smiled, "Need a lift?" he asked showing off his adorable dimples.

I let out a sigh of relief, "I know it's so lazy of me but I am not going to pass up the offer," I said putting my bag over my shoulder, tossing my keys in and moving towards him.

His laugh boomed throughout the parking lot and I couldn't help but join in, "I'm not going to let my girlfriend trudge through the snow and freeze," he said turning his body so I could get on his back. I was very short compared to Emmett, I was only 5'5" compared to his large 6'2". I giggled as he lifted me up, vampire piggy back rides were pretty much the best thing, ever.

I snuggled close to him as he stood up shutting my car door in the same instance, "You're the best, Emmett," I said unable to keep the smile off my face. He was all I could ask for in a boyfriend, despite his appearance which was beyond gorgeous. He seemed like he would be very cocky and he had every right to be but he was very humble considering he could blow every male model out of the water effortlessly. Though we had been dating for a year and a half it had only taken me weeks to figure out what kind of person Emmett was and months to find out he wasn't human.

I felt him loop his big, strong, stone arms underneath my legs and him walking with graceful ease through the snow, "Only for you, babe."

"I love you," I said softly resting my forehead on his cold skin.

I could hear him smile, "Love you too."

I smiled and enjoyed the free ride; hopefully the day would continue going smoothly.

Friday, December 16, 2010

I stared at the class of staring peers and swallowed hard. I hated giving presentations, more than early morning diarrhea…Well maybe not that much, but close. Thursday night I had accepted that I was sick, there was no ignoring it at this point I was miserable. Getting up this morning had been a work out in its self. My limbs felt heavy and I could hardly breath through my nose, my throat was on fire from coughing so much, the list went on.

As I began my speech I couldn't overlook the tickle in the back of my throat and I knew if I started coughing I would never stop. Thinking about it only made it worse; I clenched my hands tight and tried to blink away the tears. I shifted my body away from the class in hopes no body would find my behavior strange but it was getting harder to pretend.

I grabbed the metal railing on the white board and leaned partially against it feeling my chest get tight and my hands begin to shake. I had to finish quickly, I glanced at the screen, and I had three more slides to go through.

I turned back towards the class swallowing the sick feeling and locked eyes with Emmett in the back; I paused for a split second seeing the way he was looking at me. His face was more serious than I had ever seen it, but it was also confused. I looked away quickly moving to my last slide.

"Any questions?" I asked, my voice shaking against my will. I prayed no one would raise their hand…and luck was on my side today.

"Alright, good job Emma, you can have a seat now," Mr. Roberts said flipping through a stack of papers. I didn't hesitate to leave the front of the class and claim my seat next to Emmett. I let out a shaky breath unable to contain myself any longer. I put my arms on the desk and rest my head on top of them; I kept my fists clenched hoping to control some of the shaking.

I could feel Emmett get closer to me, the cold radiating off his skin made me shiver, "Em, what's wrong?"

I was afraid to open my mouth but I shook the feeling off, "I feel like I'm dying," I didn't even care how I sounded; my throat was dry and scratchy.

Emmett didn't say anything for a moment and that worried me, he always had something to say. My head was throbbing so bad I couldn't turn to look at him. It was like someone had pulled my brain out and partially filled my head with sand, every shift was painful like it was resetting.

"Em, you can't say that kind of stuff to me," Emmett said in a low voice, "I can only take that so many ways, so please tell me."

"I'm sick, Emmett, its okay," I reached my shaky hand out to try to soothe him.

He grabbed my hand in his large one and rubbed his thumb along the backside, "You choose the wrong Cullen to be with if you need medical attention," he joked lightly.

I smirked, "I just need to go home, I'll be fine," I nodded.

Emmett got up from his seat, "What are you doing?" I hissed. He ignored me and walked to the front of the classroom. I watched him as he leaned towards Mr. Roberts whispering something to him, his eyes flashed at me then back to Emmett and he nodded. Emmett stood straight and walked back to me with a smile, he grabbed my bag off the floor.

"Let's go," he said helping me from my seat.

"He said its okay?" I said in a voice so low I knew only he could hear me and he nodded. I smiled grabbing onto him and he supported all my weight with one arm and we exited the class silently.

When the door shut he stopped in the hallway bent down to pick me up, wrapping his arm around my torso, holding me close to him and his arm beneath my knees.

"Emmett, this is extreme, I can walk," I said looking up at him.

He ignored me and kept walking through the hall towards the front doors. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind, he just looked so concentrated. Being Edward sounded oh so convenient at the moment. He looked so tense, it made me uneasy.

I looked away from him, "Are you mad?"

He frowned harder and looked down at me, "Why would I be mad?" He looked confused now.

I shrugged, "You just seem tense."

He sighed, "Sorry," he said stopping in front of the school doors. He set me down as well as my bag on the floor and stripped his large gray hoodie off, exposing his pale skin beneath his black muscle shirt. He put the hoodie over my head and helped me get my arms through it.

"I just don't like not knowing how to take care of you," he bent down towards me placing my head between his cold hands, "Tell me what I can do."

I moved towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Please, just take me home, I'll be fine, Emmett." I didn't protest when he picked me up this time.

"I can't keep an eye on you there," he said pushing the door open and began moving down the few steps to the thick snow. "Come home with me, that way Edward or Carlisle will be there and if something bad happens you can get help right away."

"You've been a vampire too long," I said amused, "its just flu; they suck and then you get over them." I could only imagine all the horrible; unrealistic, and hilarious things he was thinking of.

"People die from flu's all the time," he added.

"You're unbelievable," I laughed only to end up coughing. I cleared my throat and sighed, "Okay, to your house."

He grinned, "Glad we can agree."

With the way Emmett drove it took barely any time to get all the way out to his family's house. He had instructed, or demanded rather, that I lay in the back seat on the ride there and what a bad idea that was.

I heard the sound of gravel end and just the humming of the engine going and I assumed that we were in the garage now. The car turned off and I heard his door open and close in an instant and then my door swing open.

"Can you get up?" I heard his voice close to my head and I put my hand on the seat and push hard until I was sitting up, I smiled at him and he smiled back. He reached into the car and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me out with ease. He set me on the ground and shut the door leading me into the house.

"Good thing you all can't get sick," I mused lacing my fingers between his.

"Even if we could I still wouldn't leave you alone," he looked down at me with his signature smirk, "I'd take your germs happily," he laughed.

I smiled and leaned into him.

"Come on," he said picking me up once again, "Let's get you to bed, I'll have Carlisle bring you medicine home when he gets off work," he said speeding up the stairs. Before I knew it I was already getting blankets wrapped around me.

"Emmett, wait," I resisted the blankets and he stopped immediately, he looked at me confused. "Can you take my pants off? I hate sleeping in jeans." I said looking away from him.

He laughed and pulled the covers away from me, "You know how much I love undressing you," he said pushing his sweatshirt up to get to my jeans and started unbuttoning my pants.

I laughed, "If I wasn't sick I would want you to do more than just take my pants off," I said stroking his arm lightly. He growled and I couldn't help but giggle, I always loved when he did that.

"Don't tempt me, Emma," he looked at me hungrily while he pulled my jeans down only stopping to take my shoes off so fast I didn't know he was taking them off until they were gone, and then my pants left my body as well.

"I'll never get use to that," I said with a smile as he tucked me back in.

He shrugged, "Not as a human you won't," he said leaning down towards me. "Get some rest, Em, I love you," he said as he closed the distance between us and pressed his cold lips to mine.

I slipped my hand behind his neck and kissed him back, I was starting to wish the sickness would be gone by the time I woke up so we could do more than kiss. He pulled away and sighed, "I love you too." I said softly.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I'll be back to check on you, call me if you need anything." He said walking away from the bed.

I waved to him as he left the room and he waved back.

The feeling I had in class had passed, so maybe it wasn't as bad as I was thinking it would be. I closed my eyes and cuddled Emmett's pillow close to me letting sleep take me.

**Part Two: **

What was that pounding noise? I took a deep breath and realized it wasn't satisfying. I opened my eyes and stared for a moment, it was dark. How long had I been sleeping and why hadn't my parents tried to wake me up? I blinked and sighed, everything hurt, even blinking hurt.

I felt paralyzed in place, my head was pounding so hard I felt like it was spinning and I wasn't even moving. I was hot beneath the thick covers but couldn't move my legs to kick them off. My throat was burning with thirst and my nose was plugged up in both nostrils. I opened my mouth to take a breath and winced as the dry air touched the back of my throat.

I went to speak but my voice wasn't there. I recognized the room now, I was at the Cullen's house, Emmett had got me out of school and taken me here but how long had I actually been asleep.

I sighed and mustered as much strength as I could and pushed my self up in the bed, my arms shook beneath my weight. I felt like anything could snap them in half, I knew I wasn't fragile but I felt like I was. My stomach grumbled painfully and my mouth watered as if I were about to throw up.

I moved my legs from beneath the covers, grabbing on to his night stand for support as I stepped out. I couldn't do it, I felt tears weld up in my eyes and I collapsed to the floor.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett!" My mouth was moving but no words were coming out. I kept trying hoping for at least a whisper, I knew he would hear that but all I got was silence.

I looked up and started crawling towards the door, he had left it cracked and I silently thanked him. I pulled it open and made it to the hall way, I was already panting and I had barely covered any ground. I sniffed my runny nose and instantly started coughing, I could feel the hoarse mucus come free and I swallowed quickly.

It was so hot and I felt so weak, I felt as if I were stuck outside during a blazing summer day in Arizona, trapped in a small cage. Is this what Mike had felt like? No wonder he missed so many days of school.

I grabbed onto the wall and moved down the hallway, I couldn't hear any movement in the house which made me feel uneasy. I pushed myself as hard as I could trying to find any Cullen. I turned the corner and sighed seeing the stairs. I desperately wished they had an elevator.

I wasn't going to make it down all those stairs and even if I did, what if no one was down there? I would have to climb all the way back up. Maybe it was being sick that was making me over-emotional but I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Emmett," I sobbed out, taking my hand away from the wall and wiping my tears from my face. I heard something drop downstairs and I froze in place as wind rushed at me and there he stood in all his glory. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and reached out to him. He didn't hesitate to wrap me in his arms.

"Emma, wh-Are you alright? Why didn't you call for me instead of getting up?" He knelt down to get to my eye level, "Why are you crying?" His eyes were frantic but his voice was calm. I could see he was searching my body for something out of place but none of it was physical, it was all internal.

"It hurts Emmett," I cried, "I just want it to stop."

He reached out to me but stopped, he bit his lip, "Damnit," he muttered under his breath, "I-What can I do for you, Emma? Please tell me how to make you better."

"I don't know," I looked at me and saw the worry in his eyes.

He picked me up and in an instant I was being placed on his bed, his cool skin leaving me far too quickly.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, he should be on his way, I'll tell him to hurry," he pulled his cell phone out while pacing the room.

"Emmett…I'm…hungry too," I said in a quiet voice.

He walked over to me, putting his cell phone down for a moment, "Don't down play anything, Em, anything you need it's yours," he kissed my forehead and went back to pacing.

He was suddenly still, "Carlisle, I know I already called but it's worse, I don't know what to do for her and she's hungry," he was silent for a moment, "Can she eat anything if she's sick?" He nodded, "Okay, we don't have any soup here so can you stop by the store for her? I don't want to leave her alone." He seemed to relax a little, "Thanks Carlisle." He pulled the phone from his ear and pushed the bright red button and was at my side in an instant.

"Carlisle said he should be here in fifteen minutes," he informed, "Can you hold on that long?"

I groaned, "Fifteen minutes feels like an eternity," I grabbed a pillow and began to lay down, "It's so hot, Emmett," I muttered.

"Take my sweatshirt off, it probably isn't helping much," he said pulling it up, I lifted my hands and he removed it completely. Underwear and a long sleeve shirt and I was still warm.

"Can I cuddle up to you?" I asked. His cold body would feel so good right about now.

He moved behind me and pulled me close, "I can't stand this," he mumbled into my hair.

I didn't say anything for a moment. "You don't have to do this then," I said softly, I sounded like a drunken robot. He usually didn't mind cuddling with me and I was only asking him this time because of his skin temperature.

I felt his chest move like he had laughed, "I don't mean holding you babe," he assured, "I hate you being sick, you're in pain and I can't do anything to stop it. You have no idea how frustrating that is."

"I'm sorry," I reached down and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be," he said squeezing my hand back.

"Emma," I heard my name being called, "Emma," my body shook and I opened my eyes blinking a few times, "I need you to wake up so you can eat something and take some medicine." It was Carlisle.

I looked up at him and saw that Edward was in the room as well, I smiled at them, "…" I closed my mouth and clasped my hand around my throat.

Carlisle moved closer to me, I saw Emmett in the doorway looking nervous "Is your throat bothering you?"

I looked over to Edward and thought quickly, I winced as I swallowed, it was so dry.

"She's thirsty, Emmett, get her a glass of water," Edward said barely glancing at him.

Within ten seconds he was gone and back holding a glass of water, he helped me sit up in the bed and handed me that glass. I took it eagerly and gulped it all down ignoring the pain. I was out of breath by the time the glass was empty.

"Thank you," I said between breaths.

Carlisle smiled, "That's alright, I just want to take your temperature and do a quick assessment if that's alright with you?" He held a thermometer up and moved towards me.

"That's fine," I said swallowing hard and looking up at him.

He wiped the thermometer across my forehead and pulled it towards him he nodded, "101.8. Nothing life threatening but we'll monitor you anyway," he said putting the thermometer in his lab pocket. He put his stethoscope in his ear and pressed it to my chest.

"Deep breath," he said with a concentrated look on his face.

"How'd you get sick, do you think, Emma?" Edward asked moving a little closer to me, watching Carlisle work.

I took a deep breath and spoke slowly as I let it out, "I think I got it from Mike, I went to his house last week and drank out of a cup he had been using," I took another deep breath.

Edward laughed, "No wonder you're sick," he shook his head, "Why would you drink something that someone sick was using?"

I shrugged, "I was thirsty and thought I had the immune system of a vampire," the three of them chuckled and I smiled, "Guess I was wrong."

"Too bad that's not that case," Emmett said under his breath.

Carlisle stood, "You sound fine, just a bit congested, I'll make sure you get all the medication to help," he said taking the stethoscope from his ears, "For now, eat up and I'll be back."

I nodded, "thank you Carlisle."

"Of course," he said placing his hand gently on top of my head for a moment, I smiled at his affection. Without another word, Edward and Carlisle left leaving me and Emmett alone.

Emmett came and sat on the bed with me pulling the dinner tray forward, "Time for the human to eat," he teased.

I smiled and picked up the spoon, the smell of chicken noodle soup filling my nose I didn't hesitate to begin eating; it was just what I needed.

I looked over to Emmett and smiled up at him but it didn't last, something wasn't right. I looked in his eyes trying to figure out what was different, I took a deep breath and froze, "Emmett," I dropped my spoon in the soup.

"What? Do I need to call Carlisle?" he glanced at the door waiting for me to say something.

"Your eyes are black," I stated, "When was the last time you fed?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about me now, Emma, please just focus on you getting better," he shook his head, "I thought it was something serious."

"It is serious Emmett, you can't sit around and starve," I protested, "Go and feed, I'll still be here when you get back, and I'll even go to sleep right after I eat so you won't worry."

"I'll be fine for a few days, just…"

"Emmett, don't sacrifice your well-being for me, I'm not dying, Carlisle just said so," I started to raise my voice. "You never argue with me about this so why now? Edward and Carlisle are here if I need anything."

He sighed, "Emma, it's not that easy, just leaving you like this, suffering," he looked at me, "I can handle the burn for a while, at least until you fall asleep."

I sighed and picked my spoon back up and continued eating.

It didn't take me long to finish, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating. Emmett and I were laying together now, his wonderfully cold hands stroking my face and back.

I looked at him sleepily, "I better see some golden eyes when I wake up," I mumbled as sleep consumed me. The last thing I heard was him laughing, saying I love you.

**Finale:**

It was my second day at the Cullen house and I was feeling as if my sickness had been a dream. I felt ten times better than I had before I had gotten sick. Then again with a doctor taking care of you how could you not feel like that. I stretched my arms in Emmett's cushy bed and sat up quickly standing up and bouncing on top of his bed. Alice had lent me pajamas for the past few nights which didn't consist of much. Black tank top and gray briefs, I felt like a girl version of Emmett.

I definitely took being healthy for granted, I was going to do everything in my power from now on to stay healthy and never drink from germy cups again. Mike…

"Emmett, Emmett!" I shouted bouncing on his bed.

He was in his room in less than two seconds looking worried and defensive, he was slightly crotched but when he realized there was no danger and I was just fine he stood straight, "Why are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I jumped off the bed towards him and he caught me mid-air, laughing, "I'm glad you're feeling better," he said setting me on the ground.

I grinned at him, "A million times better," I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air, "You're so amazing Emmett, I couldn't have gotten through it without you."

He scoffed, "I didn't do much," he disagreed.

"You were there for me," I said grabbing his hand, "That's what I needed the most." How could he possibly think that he hadn't done anything? He could have left me at home by myself, which I wouldn't have been made at him for, but instead he took it upon himself to help me in my time of need. He had no idea what he was doing but he still tried.

"I love you so much, Emmett, I'm so glad you're in my life," I said standing on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you too babe," he said leaning down and capturing my lips.

I kissed him back hungrily; now that I was better I couldn't think of something I wanted to do more with Emmett. I pulled myself closer to him trying to hint to him, I could feel him smile beneath our kiss. He wrapped his hands on the underside of my knee pulling me and letting me wrap my legs around him, he shifted his to my thighs feeling them as he walked over to the bed.

He laid me down on my back and crawled between my legs being very careful not to put his full weight on me. He began kissing my neck and I moaned, he chuckled, "You need me to take your pants off again?" he whispered to me and I couldn't help but laugh.

**((Hope you enjoyed! Review if you'd like because I would sure love to hear from you. Remember this was just for fun!))**


End file.
